Lake of Love
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: When Merlin's attacked he runs to the Lake where Freya died and get's cornered. Before getting a very shocking suprize. It's better than the summary. Please read and review x


_**Hey.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed your New Year.**_

_**Here's a MerlinXFreya one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This is kind of sad though and kind of sad for me to write, so I'm warning you.**_

_Stupid _Arthur.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid _Arthur.

The-prat-of-a-Prince had to go and be all bossy and annoying.

_Do this Merlin. Do that Merlin. Get this for me Merlin. Get that for me Merlin._

At the moment Merlin was out getting wood for the fire. While Arthur and his Knight's were probably sat down chatting to each other.

The wood was wet still from the earlier rain showers and Merlin was well aware that it wasn't going to be easy to light or light at all.

Merlin was picking up sticks as he walked along thinking of new name's that he could call Arthur that would annoy or irritate the blonde Prince.

Suddenly, out of no-where (Not that Merlin was paying much attention.), a man charged at him with a sword that caught the sunlight that shone through the tree's. Half blinding him.

Merlin moved out of the way. (Just in time to.) However, he was quickly shocked out of his moment of relief when another group of men showed up leaving him one exit.

So that was the exit he took.

Merlin ran as fast as his legs could take. The four men behind him were much fitter than he was and were easily keeping pace with him.

The wood seemed to end suddenly with a bright light. Meaning that was it.

Merlin began to panic as he ran out of the woods, through the bright light that the sun caused, into a clearing to find the lake he knew all to well in front of him.

A dead end. _Literally._

This was _Merlin's _dead end.

He tried to use his magic repeatedly to knock his attacker's away. Only finding every time that it weakened him, strengthened the attackers and never managed to hit them on target.

He was _failing._

But there was no time for that. No time to _fail._

But it was all to late now anyway. They were too close. This really was Merlin's _dead end._

Merlin was scared, he was panicking.

No one would find him. Not here, but then again, no one would look for him anyway.

"_Someone help me please." _Merlin thought in his mind, hoping, begging, relying. _"Arthur, anyone please help me."_

Merlin was wishing, but it couldn't come true and he knew it, but he would hold on to whatever hope he had until the end.

The man in front of him pushed him to the ground. He was the strongest of them all, Merlin could tell from that one move and the look on his face. The four unsheathed their swords pointing them at Merlin's neck and chest. This was _it. _The _end. _Merlin closed his eyes just waiting …

Waiting …

Waiting …

Nothing was happening? He opened his eyes carefully to see the four attacker's trying to hurt him, but failing massively.

They kept trying. One even tried to pick Merlin up by the neck, but seemed to only be able to grab the air in front of Merlin's neck.

Then, as thing's always do at the wrong time, all went _wrong._

Suddenly there was a hand on the boy's neck as one started to strangle him. That was until Merlin saw the most amazing thing. The most amazing light.

The lake began to glow, scaring the people attacking him. Merlin was more than scared as the water of the wide lake came up towards them in a giant wave. It rushed past him grabbing his attacker's by their necks, as if it was actually alive, and threw them against the surrounding tree's.

Merlin fell as the grasp on his neck was released, gently (May he add.), to the ground. The water then retreated going back to the lake. Merlin looked around to see the water still in the form of giant waves spilt in to two to allow a figure to walk through.

"Merlin she offered him a hand and he took it finding it quickly very easy for him to stand on the water with her. He looked up to say thank you, but was shocked when he saw the girls face. It was who he saw that shocked him the most.

"F-F-Freya?" It couldn't be her she was dead, she'd repaid him already.

"Merlin." She started. "Come with me. Walk with me to the waves the water has formed. Be free. Allow yourself to live with me, you're father and all other's who you've lost."

"I don't understand." Merlin said shakily.

"Step through there Merlin." Freya said pointing with her free hand. "And you die, but there you will live forever. It is a world after death. A world for all who deserve it and you do." Freya explained for him.

"Arthur. Could he come with me?" Merlin asked.

"If he is willing at the moment then yes. But Merlin know that this world will always wait for you. You don't have to come to it now." Freya said. She knew. She understood.

"I can't not now I have -" Merlin started.

"To protect Arthur," Freya finished. "I know that's why I told you this world will always wait for you and Arthur."

"Thank you Freya. When the time is right I'll see you again."

"Yes. Merlin please do not doubt yourself. You are worthy of this world, so is Arthur and his knight's. Maybe even Uther."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Freya." Merlin repeated stepping off of the water watching Freya leave and the water return to normal.

"I love you Merlin." Two voices shouted. One was his fathers, one was Freya's.

It was then Merlin knew this was a Lake of Love. Love and Life. Melrin walked away happily thinking one thing.

He loved them too.

_**Please review. **_


End file.
